You Never Know
by Project Z-00
Summary: Sentimientos ocultos, temores despiertos. Ambos corazones se caen a pedazos por saber si son correspondidos... pero ¿acaso nunca lo sabrán? ºShonenAiºManjoumexJuudaiº
1. A Long History

_¡Hello people!_

_n.n aquí vengo con otro fic, xD es que ando muy happy con algo que me pasó n.n y pronto iré de viaje._

_Ya sé que me dirán... ¿Acaso tú no estás haciendo otro fic? xD sí lo sé, no se preocupen ya casi actualizaré, es sólo que si no sacaba este fic de mi cabeza probablemente se me dificultaría más continuar el de "I hate everything about you" así que por eso hice este fic._

**Disclaimer: **_Yu Gi Oh GX y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y para la diversión de las fans n.n. La idea de este fic fue inspiración por unas imágenes que alguien publicó._

**Advertencia:** _Shonen-Ai, relación chico-chico, si no es de tu agrado no lo leas ¬¬U._

**Pareja (s): **_ManjoumexJuudai._

**Género: **_Romance/Sorrow._

**You Never Know**

**Autora:** _Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 1:** _A long history_

**§-§**

La Academia de Duelos yacía casi vacía, ya que varios alumnos se tomaron vacaciones por la ausencia de la mayoría de sus maestros, ninguno sabía cual era la razón de que no estuvieran pero que más daba ¡tenían vacaciones!

Retomando, la Academia yacía CASI vacía porque no todos los alumnos se interesaron por unas cortas vacaciones o quizá no tenían un lugar al cual ir o simplemente tenían asuntos que arreglar… Uno de esos alumnos era Manjoume Jun quien en estos momentos recorría los pasillos del instituto completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Su mirada estaba cansada y bajo sus ojos traía ojeras, llevaba días sin cerrar más de dos minutos sus párpados. Pero no perdía la admiración de los pocos alumnos en los pasillos, su uniforme de Obelisco azul le daban toda su grandeza… aunque su arrogancia era lo más conocido de sus cualidades.

Bostezó por enésima vez, por suerte ya estaba perdido de toda civilización. Ahora sus pensamientos le preocupaban más… Se suponía que sólo se juntase e interesase en personas de su mismo rango pero su cabeza estaba en un novato. ¡Un novato! Genial, pero no era lo peor, sino que también ese novato había sido el primero y único en derrotarlo hasta ahora… ¡A quién engañaba!

- _"Deja de actuar… sabes bien que esos pensamientos no son tuyos"_ –se replicó ante su ira.

Era verdad, su arrogancia era sólo una máscara para no parecer débil ante el contrincante. Honestamente… admiraba a ese chico, ¡No! él simplemente…

- _"¡Manjoume! Despierta, eso no puede ser, sabes que no obtendrás nada si sigues así" _–se volvió a regañar.

Detuvo su caminata por un momento mientras dirigía su mirada a un punto muerto en el suelo. Era tan fácil pensarlo… pero tan difícil intentarlo. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos para razonar un poco mejor. Una idea cruzó su mente, levantó su cabeza y miró a su lado izquierdo, estaba a un lado de la arena de duelos; entró.

oooooo000000oooooo

Llevaba su mirada en el techo algo pálido del edificio. Se le notaba cansado y aburrido, necesitaba algo para entretenerse; pero no sería posible que se entretuviera ahora que los alumnos no estaban, por lo menos había unos 20 o menos en la Academia.

Hizo cara de fastidio ¡Qué porquería! Se hubiera ido con su pequeño amigo de haber sabido que todo estaría desértico. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, perfecto, ¿podía empeorar?

Un trueno le sacó de su ensimismamiento; iba a llover.

Carajo, ya no podría salir… ¡¿Cómo regresaría a su dormitorio?! Sólo deseaba que no se convirtiera en una tormenta… tenía que haber echado la sal, pronto notó por los ventanales que las gotas de lluvia caían con extrema fuerza y cómo los árboles casi tocaban el suelo al ser doblados por el fuerte aire que hacía. Entrecerró los ojos ¡era un complot! Sí, todo estaba en su contra.

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan pesimista?! Él era Juudai Yuki, era en exceso optimista, ¡Al mal tiempo buena cara! Ahora sí, literalmente. Se encogió de hombros tomándole poca importancia al hecho de que había una tormenta afuera.

Sus pensamientos dieron un giro drásticamente… unos ojos negros le bloquearon la mente, aún estaba ahí. Desvió un poco su mirada al lado derecho, ¿por qué tenía que estar pensando en él ahora? Como si le fuese a hacer caso… ahora que lo recordaba, él no se había ido. Arqueó una ceja algo incrédulo, no se había ido ¿y eso? Que recordara él no era de aquellos que vivía sin lujos… debió haberse ido a una de sus mansiones en quién sabe dónde.

Le había vencido, frente a toda la institución… cómo olvidarlo. Pero desde aquél día había empezado a tenerlo en la cabeza cada vez que miraba sus cartas, cada vez que cerraba los párpados… ¡A cada minuto! Él era la única persona que le hacía perder la concentración… Lo quería, no había duda.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente del altanero de Manjoume…

oooooo000000oooooo

Miró con melancolía la plataforma frente a sí… ahí fue donde Juudai le había vencido y enfrente de toda la Academia. Bajó la cabeza provocando que los mechones que caían en su frente ocultasen su mirada… Juudai tenía que ser, siempre estaba él pero no podía evitarlo… lo admitía ¡Lo quería! Pero era algo que él nunca sabría.

Soltó un murmuro inconcientemente dejando que el viento llevase aquellas palabras, cuanto deseaba que pudiesen llegar a él…

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos y levantó la mirada de golpe, dio media vuelta y miró al recién llegado…

oooooo000000oooooo

Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras caminaba despreocupadamente. Levantó la mirada, puesto que todo ese tiempo la había llevado en el suelo, dio un pequeño brinco al ver quien estaba en la arena de duelos…

¡¿Por qué?! Esto era un complot; primero llega la lluvia, después se convertía en tormenta y lo dejaba encerrado en el edificio y ahora… ¡estaba a solas con Manjoume! ¿Por qué era el único que sufría? De algo estaba seguro… nunca comprendería al mundo.

oooooo000000oooooo

Ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, mirándose con sorpresa, incredulidad y demás. Ambos tragaron saliva mientras disimulaban estar en plena confianza. Realmente los dos se morían de nervios… Sus corazones se volcaban de tan sólo mirarse el uno al otro. Desviaron la mirada intentando calmarse y pensar que simplemente era un sueño… ¡Pero sus mejillas ardían!

Mierda.

El pelinegro se decidió, saldría de ahí a como diera lugar. Caminó hacia el castaño manteniendo la compostura y respirando profundamente. Se detuvo a unos 30 centímetros de él y le miró a los ojos… notó cómo un rojo carmín emergía y pintaba sus mejillas graciosamente.

Respiró profundamente al sentir al ojinegro tan cerca y sintió como sus pómulos ardían por segunda vez. Se sorprendió un poco al ver sus mejillas pigmentadas con un leve color rojo…

Bufó algo "enojado" y pasó a un lado del Osiris intentando conservar la compostura, y cuando llegó a la puerta salió corriendo…

Bajó la mirada, se viró hacia la puerta para ver cómo Jun desaparecía de su vista. Frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior…

oooooo000000oooooo

Corría a la velocidad que sus piernas le dejaban y por un minuto se sintió pequeño… tropezó con una de las rocas, se sostuvo con sus manos y se quedó sentado… no le importó si su uniforme se había enlodado…

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. La fuerte lluvia había mojado su cabello y ahora caía casi por todo su rostro, su uniforme marcaba su figura a causa de que se había empapado y sus sentimientos se caían a pedazos…

Pudo ser tan fácil, lo tenía enfrente, solo… pero el temor le había vencido…

Siguió sollozando mientras la tormenta le acompañaba en su sufrimiento. El cielo lloraba junto con él…

oooooo000000oooooo

Estaba dudoso… no sabía que hacer, aquél color en las mejillas de Manjoume habían sido una luz de esperanza… pero había pasado a su lado como si nada. Miró con tristeza el camino que el Obelisco había seguido, ¿dónde estaría? Estaba lloviendo fuertemente y lo más seguro era que todavía no llegaba a su dormitorio…

Iría tras de él, para saber cómo estaba, para resguardarlo… para… por fin decirle algo que quizá nunca sabría…

_… Tan fácil…_

_… Y tan difícil a la vez…_

_… Sólo quiero hacértelo saber…_

_… Me pregunto…_

_… ¿Acaso nunca lo sabrás…?_

**§-§**

_OwO... no pregunten ¬.¬U xD._

_Esto... decidiré continuar este fic si ustedes lo piden, en caso contrario esto será un One-shot._

_Bueno, me retiro. Tengo un fic que continuar n.n._

_Me dejan reviews. Se cuidan._

_¡Sayônara!_


	2. Eyes of Steel

_Hola nuevamente, perdonen si tardé en actualizar, pero surgieron varios problemas escolares ¬¬._

_Bueno, ehem, aquellas que estén leyendo el de "I hate everything about you" perdonen que todavía no actualice, es que estoy dándole unos retoques al lemon, además de que me da miedo que mis padres vean lo que estoy escribiendo jeje._

_Entonces, advertencias, disclaimer, parejas y género siguen iguales, así que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos._

_Ya estuvo, al grano. Les dejo con el segundo capitulo._

**

* * *

**

You Never Know

**Capitulo 2: **_Eyes of Steel._

**§-§**

Abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo, no se tomó la molestia de prender la luz y dejó que una tenue luz, que entraba por los ventanales del balcón, iluminara su camino. Se quitó la casaca y la cargó junto con sus zapatos, los echaría a lavar mientras dormía una siesta; estaba seguro de que no lograría dormir más de 10 minutos.

Una vez con el pijama puesto llamó a la mucama para que se llevara su uniforme.

Tomó asiento en su cama y segundos después se recostó completamente. Miraba el techo con ojos cansados, tenía que dormir, por más poco que fuera… Se giró a su lado izquierdo y cerró sus párpados dejando que su cuerpo descansara. Pero no logró tener paz puesto que su cabeza se llenó de ideas.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir pensando. Suspiró desganado y se sentó. Estaba algo cabizbajo con los ojos cristalizados, ya fuese por que le ardían o por cierto chico perteneciente al dormitorio rojo.

- Nunca puedo estar tranquilo ¿verdad? –pensó en voz alta, no importaba estaba solo. Pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza provocando que la tomara entre sus manos.

Mantenía sus párpados cerrados fuertemente, el dolor era demasiado. Extrañamente no podía mover su cuerpo y por instante sintió que cayó en un sueño…

**.-.-.**

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose rodeado de una infinita penumbra. Se miró, estaba con su uniforme de Obelisco y traía su disco de duelo. Miró con intriga éste último ya que tenía una carta puesta.

- ¿Qué rayos…? –dejó escapar mientras acercaba el objeto a su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el frente, por pura inercia, ya que sólo lograba verse a sí mismo. Se sintió extraño, parecía que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado y el aire se le agotaba y por un momento su vista se volvió borrosa. Su mente se bloqueó al sentir una mirada sobre sí, notó un brillo amarillo y después ya no vio nada.

**.-.-.**

Se levantó de golpe mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, tenía su mano derecha sobre su cuello y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo. Una vez que reguló su respiración miró a su alrededor, ¿qué había pasado? La respuesta no la tenía, pero algo que también le extrañaba era el porqué había estado acostado, si cuando le llegó el dolor estaba sentado ¿acaso se había dejado caer mientras estaba en aquél lugar?

Sacudió su cabeza un poco intentando dejar esas preocupaciones de lado. Se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua para después ir al botiquín que se encontraba en el baño. Tomó un par de aspirinas y las tragó. Se recargó en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo.

Sus pupilas de dilataron por unos segundos y soltó el vaso, provocando que se rompiera en varios pedazos. Sus manos resbalaron del lavamanos y cayó, por suerte logró sostenerse pero respiraba agitadamente, le había pasado lo mismo que en el "sueño". Parpadeó un par de veces y logró que su vista se aclarara, se levantó como pudo y se miró nuevamente en el espejo pero no notó nada…

Tocó su frente, de seguro se estaba enfermando como para ver esas ilusiones, ya que eso nunca lo había visto…

oooooo000000oooooo

Soltó un suspiro mientras se paraba para recostarse, había estado recargado en la pared bajo la ventana. Lo que había pasado había sido algo raro, Manjoume nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Una vez en su cama cerró sus ojos, descansaría por lo menos un poco, anoche no había dormido y eso era raro, siempre dormía más de lo necesario.

Pero por más que se acomodaba Morfeo no lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Bufó con desesperación ¿acaso su cuerpo no pedía descanso? Entrecerró sus ojos, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Después de aquella pregunta se sintió en otro lugar y sus ojos se tornaron en un color amarillo hipnotizante. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, una vez allí se miró al espejo logrando notar los ojos negros de cierto chico, sonrió maliciosamente…

**.-.-.**

Abrió sus ojos, y se sentó en la cama, frunció el ceño dudoso ¿qué habia pasado? Hacia un rato no podía dormir y ahora ¿acaba de despertar? Arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Se dejó caer con los brazos abiertos mirando fijamente hacia un punto nulo en la tabla de madera sobre de sí, cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro; prefería no tomarle importancia al asunto, lo que ahora necesitaba era descansar y eso haría.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se quedó observando aquel manto negro que en esos momentos cubría el cielo. Miraba las estrellas y después a la Luna. Se sentó en el pasto y se quedó unos minutos más mirando al cielo mientras reflexionaba sobre las sensaciones que experimentaba con Manjoume, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió algo en su pecho…

- ¿Amor a primera vista? –dejó escapar al viento, era la única opción posible que se le venía a la mente y puede que no estuviera equivocado.

Bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de ello, pero él que iba a saber el amor no era un tema que le agradara mucho, o mejor dicho; no era un tema que tocaba mucho. Sabía que podía llegar a ser "el sentimiento más bonito del mundo" y había veces que llegaba a ser todo lo contrario, que te carcomía el corazón…

- Es tan complicado –rascó su cabeza mientras miraba al mar –y pensar que yo estoy experimentando algo así –murmuró, su mirada se tornó triste y su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada.

No era justo, apenas estaba en primer año y ya tenía complicaciones con su vida. Siempre había pensado que no tendría los clásicos problemas cotidianos que la mayoría de las personas y ahora resultaba que al querer cumplir su sueño alguien se entrometía… y ese alguien le daba un giro drástico a su vida.

No era que lo odiara, no, no podía odiarlo; era sólo que… le confundía y eso no le gustaba, le desconcentraba. Aunque no podría imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera conocido, ya que fue él quien hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes le conocieran.

Soltó un suspiro, sus pensamientos se concentraron en qué pensaría Manjoume sobre ello, quizá desde que lo vio sentía desprecio por él, o quizá sólo desde que le venció frente a toda la academia, eso le bajó los ánimos ¿le odiaría? Si era así le resultaría más difícil decirle lo que sentía…

oooooo000000oooooo

Un nuevo amanecer llegó a la Academia de Duelos y con ello un segundo día sin clases. La mayoría de los alumnos vagaban por los alrededores del edificio, algunos yacían cerca del mar y otros más en sus dormitorios, de qué servía salir.

Un chico castaño perteneciente al dormitorio Slifer rojo caminaba entre el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la Academia. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, no ponía la más mínima atención de dónde pisaba, era fácil notarlo puesto que ya llevaba varias veces pisando en falso y cayendo en el duro suelo. Su distracción era demasiada que llegó a topar con el tronco de un árbol, retrocediendo unos pasos para después sobar la parte golpeada.

- ¡Ouch! –dejó escapar tras el golpe.

Miró hacia el frente notando el tronco atravesado en su camino, limpió las lágrimas que se habían asomado y siguió su camino.

A los pocos minutos un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su lado derecho encontrándose con el espíritu de duelo de su compañero.

- ¡Aibou! –dijo feliz al ver a Kuriboh Alado flotando a su lado -¿qué pasa? –preguntó al notar que sus ojos se notaban tristes. El simpático monstruo de duelo le explicó varias cosas con su clásico "curi-curi" aunque se notaba algo preocupado –oh, con que es eso –desvió un poco la mirada del espíritu, estaba preocupado por él.

El castaño sombreó la mirada y se dirigió al acantilado que estaba cerca, el viento movió sus cabellos lentamente, levantó la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, el cual estaba cubierto en su mayoría por nubes. Suspiró y tomó asiento, su acompañante le siguió y se le quedó mirando preocupado.

- No te preocupes… estoy bien, lo que sienta por Manjoume no será un obstáculo –miró a Kuriboh y le sonrió, el peludo amigo no estaba seguro, pero creía en Juudai.

- ¿Juudai? –se escuchó atrás del castaño.

El Slifer dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, se volteó a ver al recién llegado, su corazón se empezó a descontrolar, sus mejillas empezaron a arder en exceso y empezó a sudar frío.

- ¡Man…Manjoume! –se paró de golpe al verlo ahí, su mente se bloqueó, deseaba que no lo hubiese escuchado.

El Obelisco se sonrojó, no sólo por lo que había escuchado, sino que también porque era él a quien se tenía que encontrar. Le miró a los ojos, y fue cuando recordó su sueño… ¿a él le pertenecía aquella mirada dorada?

… _Quisiera perderme contigo_

_En un mundo donde_

_Sólo me mirases a mí,_

_Y que tu mirada me hiciera_

_Olvidar todo a nuestro alrededor…_

**§-§**

_¡Fin del segundo capitulo! Espero les haya gustado._

_¿Qué será de Juudai? Juju, soy mala xD. Bueno, espero con ansias sus reviews, o si no eliminaré este fic XD._

_Ah, también espero sugerencias sobre futuras parejas y/o para la trama, haré lo posible por integrar sus ideas n.n._

_Entonces, me retiro, ya es tarde._

_Se cuidan. Sayônara._


End file.
